


When I Run

by hajisungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, veryshortchapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajisungs/pseuds/hajisungs
Summary: Seungmin didn't know being a good friend would take him this far; like running away with some popular kid, cops on their heel chasing, and fluttering hearts.





	1. Running napkins

Seungmin never really liked the smell of cigar mixing with the scent of alcohol coming from warm bodies, especially when everything takes place before his eyes. His nose itch.

Red and purple lights embraced the dark room, bodies who stink bounce up and down to the music, tables had mostly of girls who tries to appease old hags, it was a sight.

If it wasn't for his friend Lee Felix who had his heart exhausted thanks to someone called Changbin, he would never imagine himself going to a place like this. 

Too suffocating, too noisy, too blinding, too many people, or was it too many sad people pretending to act happy? He corrects.

“Felix let’s head back.” He said the fourth time as he tries to peep at the two seemingly huge men dressed in black with fear. Seungmin felt the need to escape quick when he remembered all their sharp stares. The reason, however, remained in the dark

At senior year, Seungmin still doesn’t know how to use fists and he absolutely would refuse to act with it. But maybe now he regret not having an experience.

“As much as I want to comfort you for your fallen love on that certain clubmate of yours, being wasted at 3 am wont make him love you still.” He slaps the latter’s face lightly but Felix was already in deep sleep.

“Damnit.” He tried to wake up his roommate with all the possible torture he might thought of the moment, but everything went downhill when Felix got more comfortable with the sofa. Seungmin sighs. 

The school dorms was already closed 6 hours ago and here they are trying to mend someone’s heart with alcohol. He still doesn’t get how alcohol and not hurting correlates with each other but he tried to understand, tried. 

Well, discerning was the least of his worries now, dragging some Australian kid back to campus was.

“Felix.” Seungmin called his name for the last time until a guy in white polo approached them. He placed a couple of booze on top of the deep table and remained standing, completely blocking the two men in black from a far.

Seungmin was ready to protest. He didn’t remember ordering more drinks for one, he actually don’t want to stay at the place longer, and two he unknowingly started to grow a dislike with clubs. But his protest was kept inside his throat when he found a tissue paper with RUN written in bold.

Confusion filled his being as he unconsciously halt his breathing. Run? He processed, what was that supposed to mean. Seungmin’s heart made an erratic rhythm as he tries to slowly comprehend the scenario.

And as his eyes turned to the culprit of the warning note, he saw Hwang Hyunjinㅡ the popular kid on campus wearing the same uniform as some of the few workers in the club.


	2. Infant its time to go home

Hyunjin was muttering somethingㅡ his dancing thick lips affirms the act but Seungmin suddenly turned deaf ear, or was it the loud music? 

The only thing his mind keeps on replaying was;

Beautiful. Those lips. 

He stared at it for a good 3 seconds and he felt the deafening assonance of his heartbeat continuously thumping drowned with the music; completely dismissing the danger with the note.

On the other hand, creased formed on Hyunjin’s forehead as he let out a frustrated sigh. The boy wasn’t listening to him. He’s burning scarlet and still drunk, not to mention about his friend who’s now snoring on the couch. Hyunjin knelt in front of him, one of his hands resting on the latter’s knee. 

Little did he know he sent butterflies that slowly tickles the young boy’s skin. 

Seungmin’s heart fluttered, or maybe it was burning, roaring and he wanted to puke rainbows. He can’t understand himself and he blamed the cup of alcohol for surging his sensitivity to its max. Yes, maybe it was the alcohol. He tried to convince himself. 

“Hey! Those were cops. Your friend dropped his school ID earlier, dimwit.” Hyunjin tried to hail the latter to reality, but to no avail.

“Baby face! Can’t you fucking hear me? You're going to visit jail if you don’t get your ass outta here!”


End file.
